Quest: The Black Leopard School
Walkthrough This mission starts at the Black Leopard School. The player watches some arguing between students and the player is pulled into the scrum. After defeating four novice students, the player is challenged by Third Brother Renshan. Before you two fight, First Brother Kai steps in. He offers to allow you entrance into the school. Choosing to do so starts this side mission. However, simply saying yes does not gain you full enrollment. You must first defeat six opponents in combat to prove your value to the school. The fighing begins with Sixth Brother Gaoshan, continues on with Fifth Brother Shangjin, and moves on to Fourth Brother Yu. None of these fights should prove too difficult for this stage of the game, but you can always leave and return later if you need to develop your character more fully. After defeating each of the first three opponents, Third Brother Renshan will arrive in a cutscene and introduce a shake-up to the story. Instead of immediately challenging Third Brother Renshan in a fight, he shows up on behalf of Master Smiling Hawk -- who wants to make you an offer. Master Smiling Hawk wants you to eliminate Master Radiant for him, but doing so is the path of the Closed Fist. Refusing, of course, is the path of the Open Palm. If you agree, you're sent to destroy First Brother Kai. Killing him summons Master Radiant to the room. Master Radiant sends two combatants your way to protect himself: Fourth Brother Yu, and a novice. Once you have defeated them, it's on to Master Radiant. Once he is defeated, Master Smiling Hawk revels in his victory and lavishes you with reward. The only caveat is that you cannot return. This is somewhat significant because there is a character here, Aishi the Mournful Blade, with whom you must speak to resolve the bounty quest. If you refuse Master Smiling Hawk's offer, you are free to challenge Third Brother Renshan to continue the progression. After your victory, First Brother Kai appears and summons you to speak with Master Radiant. Master Radiant tells you that your next challenge is to put an end to Master Smiling Hawk. When fighting Master Smiling Hawk, you must first weaken him. This forces him to call on Third Brother Renshan. Once Third Brother Renshan appears, Master Smiling Hawk drains him of his life to replenish his own, and the fight rages anew. When Master Smiling Hawk is defeated, Master Radiant is at rest. He puts First Brother Kai in charge of the school, and the player is thanked and rewarded. The player may come and go from the school as they choose. Reward * Side with Master Radiant: 2000 XP, Open Palm points, Heaven's Blessing Gem, and the Paralyzing Palm style after speaking with Master Radiant; Rote of the Endless Mind and Gem of Inner Genius from First Brother Kai * Side with Master Smiling Hawk: Closed Fist points, Gem of Black Flame, Style: Hidden Fist, Technique: Warrior of the Inner Eye Category:Quests Category:Subquests